Flecks of Gold
by Drowning in Chaos
Summary: Harahel Academy is tough for a newly born shadowhunter. Nothing a bit of after school lessons with the hottest guy on the planet - his words, not mine -  won't fix ;  FAGE 3some gift for Vampmama.


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- 3some**

**Title: **Flecks of Gold

**Written for: **Vampmama/ Tiffany

**Written By: **Life In The Shape Of A Girl/ Chantel

**Rating: **T

**Summary/Prompt used: **Sexually charged fencing lesson

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. http: / www . fanfiction . net/community/FAGE_3some/93625/ (take out the spaces)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So I may have cheated a little. This isn't actually my original FAGE. This is an outtake of the original, but the original sort of got carried away and there was no way I could finish it in time. I wanted to make sure the beautiful Vampmama had something to read, so I made this for her. I hope you like it, babe!

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

His voice is serious, but his lopsided smile trips up my heart, making it skip a beat before spluttering back to life.

"Ready to kick ass," I reply, giving him a flirtatious smile of my own.

His laughter echoes around the room before washing over me. Even through the white fencing suit, I can feel it brush my skin, causing it to break out in goose pimples. He stops laughing and gazes right into my eyes. The golden flecks in his irises seem to have spread; the effect makes me catch my breath. I'm completely under his spell as I stare into his pools of liquid gold.

"You're cute," he says with a smile, before slamming the face of his helmet down.

One. Two. Three.

I panic slightly, and hold my hand up to my heart.

_Thrum. Tick. Thrum._

I sigh in relief upon feeling my heart come back to life, even if it is somewhat irregular. I pull my helmet down and hope that he can't see the color of my cheeks through the mesh covering my face.

"On guard!" he calls out.

I step back onto my line and salute him with my sword's guard and then stand ready. He steps forward and strikes first. I'm not ready and he gets a hit, right on my chest. I sigh in disappointment.

"First rule, Shadowhunter, never allow yourself to get distracted. Even if it is by the sexiest guy on the planet."

I can see parts of his egotistic smirk through his helmet. I feel the beginning of a wave of embarrassment as it blows over the nape of my neck, but I push it aside and lunge for him. He pushes my blade aside and counterstrikes. I block him, swivel out, and make a move for under his arm. I get him, and he stops. I can see now that his smile is of a different kind. He's surprised, but proud, too, and it only urges me on. I strike again, but he blocks me.

"You'll have to be faster than that, pretty eyes," he taunts.

I'm both flattered and annoyed. He knows that my biggest hang up is my lack of speed and strength when it comes to being a Shadowhunter. I've only learnt recently that my blood makes me a child of Raziel, and therefore a part of the Nephilim. After begging my mother to allow me to attend Harahel Academy and train as a Shadowhunter, I met the Lightwoods. Not long after, I began dating Jace Lightwood, the adopted brother of the Lightwood family.

I really don't know what he saw in me, but since our first kiss, we've rarely gone a day without seeing each other. Recently, after I aired my concerns to him about my lack of abilities, compared to those at school, he suggested I do some training sessions at the institute with him. One look into his flecks of gold and I was finding it hard to decline his offer.

So, after months of 'taking it slow', here we are, our first real fencing battle. I know I'm going to lose miserably, but I'm determined to show him that I can do this. I want to please _him,_ most of all. I want him to choose me, always. To see that, although I may not have the strength and speed most Shadowhunters possess, I have the fire. I have the determination to be what I was born to be.

"You're getting distracted, Clary. Clear your head," he almost barks at me.

I'm surprised at being caught out on my thoughts, and then I get angry. I'm angry that he knows me so well, I'm angry that I'm not faster than him and, most of all, I'm angry that I am constantly letting myself get distracted.

_First rule, Shadowhunter, never allow yourself to get distracted._ His voice echoes in my ears, and I snap.

I push forward, strike. He blocks. I swivel and strike again. He blocks.

I'm fed up now. The mat is forgotten, as are the rules. We're in a fully-fledged sword fight, and neither of us is getting a hit. I can see his smirk and I look him in the eyes determinedly.

He moves back, and I strike. He dodges it and laughs. This only strengthens my resolve and I move to strike again, but he strikes back at the same time, and we both get a hit.

"Two – two. What an interesting game this is turning out to be," he remarks.

"This is only the beginning," I grunt out as I strike again.

He blocks my assault and looks at me, steadfast. "Oh, I hope so," he taunts.

At least I think it's a taunt.

_Maybe he's flirting?_

The tip of his sword touches me, and I look down at where it sits, under my arm. I feel heavy with disappointment, before my anger snaps back.

"You're thinking again," he states. His tone is almost at a level of boredom, it's as if I'm too easy to beat.

I resist the urge to poke my tongue out at him and instead take a step back, then another one. It's a Mexican standoff, swords drawn. We do a weird sort of shuffle-dance, slowly moving in a circle. Suddenly, he stops, and stands up tall. I stop and look at him, feeling slightly confused.

_Is he calling an end to the game already?_

A smile slowly curls up one side of his edible lips. His free hand raises, and he gives me a come hither finger. I fleetingly think about going to him, but instead I return his gesture with my middle finger. He laughs, and I laugh with him.

"That's not nice!"

"I never said I played nice, Mr. Jace Lightwood," I tease.

He's on guard again, sword at the ready, hand behind his back.

"Careful, I'm a strict teacher. I punish naughty students, especially the pretty ones."

He strikes. I block.

"I hope I'm one of the pretty ones, 'coz I know for sure I'm one of the naughty ones," I half tease.

"You're the most beautiful student I've ever had."

His voice is dead serious and I almost falter as my heart seizes, but I know that's just what he's hoping I'll do. So instead, I strike, and I get him.

"Ha! I got you!" I yell out in surprise.

He smiles, "You got me," he agrees. "I guess you win then."

"But it's three all." I look at him in confusion. I see the moment of clarity, when he realizes he's miscalculated, and I instantly regret opening my big mouth.

"Oh, yeah! So it is! Well, in that case…" He spins toward me and swings his hand back. I feel his sword as it slides up my torso, stopping just below my helmet, under my chin. He stands up tall, lifts his helmet and looks down at me. "I win," he says with a grin.

I knock his sword away from my helmet with my own. "That's not fair!" I yell.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is." His voice deepens, and he steps even closer, suddenly becoming clearer as he lifts my helmet.

I shake my head to disagree, words leaving me as I admire his breathtaking smile and his smoldering gaze. He nods and leans down. Before his lips touch mine, I'm very aware of his hand on my hip, and the scent of his breath as it washes over me.

His lips are warm and gentle, and they connect with mine as if they were made to kiss me, and only me. I feel the tip of his tongue on my lower lip, and it lets loose the butterflies in my stomach. I open my mouth a little to let him in.

"Clary? Jace?"

The big overhead lights brighten up the room as they're turned on, and we shoot apart.

"Oh, um, gross. Sorry, but your mom called, she wants you home." Isabelle is standing by the door, a look of utter disgust on her face.

I smile politely at her even though I'm screaming somewhere deep inside.

"Okay, thanks," I reply.

She doesn't wait another second and exits the room swiftly. I turn to Jace and groan.

"I don't want to go home," I whine to him.

He smiles and pulls me to him; I wrap my arms around his torso, and his move to envelope me. He holds me for a moment, seemingly humming, or maybe that's just our bodies talking to each other. He loosens his hold on me and looks down into my eyes. A wry smile is in place when my pupils finally focus on him.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home," he says before grabbing my hand and leading me to the front room to hang up our fencing gear.

When we are at the door to my building, he places a chaste kiss on my lips and waits for me to walk inside. Once in our apartment, my mother is right in my face.

"I hope I didn't catch you in the middle of anything, but I need your help with something!" she trills, and walks toward the family room, obviously expecting me to follow her.

I trudge behind her slowly and close my eyes fleetingly to chase away the anger building up inside of me.

_Only the most amazing moment of my life._

* * *

><p><strong>NB: I hope you enjoyed and I will be uploading the real FAGE (using another one of VM's prompts) when I have it finished and beta'd.<strong>

**I want to take this opportunity to thank some very special people that helped get FAGE off the ground. **

**Vampmama, of course, because without her FAGE wouldn't even exist. This FAGE originally had over 60 authors sign up! Not only did VM pair everyone up, but she helped people when they were stuck, she encouraged people when they were down and she swiftly fixed up any issues with people pulling out, some with only a week to go! FFA is one of the luckiest groups to have such an amazing lady who's willing to do so much for so many. To have you be my recipient this year was nerve wracking but so bloody awesome! I'm glad I finally get to repay you for all your amazing work xx**

**AcrossTheSkyInStars, who organized the beta list and beta test. She even beta'd stories herself (including mine! THANK YOU!) AND she even pinched in when someone pulled out. She also made about 9 of the STUNNING teaser banners for authors. This lady has so much talent, so much patience and one of the kindest souls I've ever known. **

**ALL my WC buddies! If not for the hand holding and encouragement from all the ladies that frequent my second home there, I would never have got this, or the other piece done. Thank YOU!**

**To all the banner makers, beta's, authors and members of FFA. THIS is why we do what we do. FFA is home. We are family. And although some of us may be a little nutty, it's a family I'm very proud to say I'm a part of. **

**Okay, now that I've made this AN as long as the story, I better go work on the other story, so I can show VM just how much I REALLY TRULY do love her. **

**You made me branch out, baby! And I gotta say, I'm now remembering why I love MI! This is fun! Thank you! x**


End file.
